House full of memories
by darkdestiney2000
Summary: Jack’s thoughts when they arrive at their Mom’s house after her death. You don't have to see the movie to understand! Please rr! Chapter 7...finally!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summery: (Four Brothers) Jack's thoughts when they arrive at their Mom's house after her death. You don't have to see the movie to understand!

A/N: I saw the movie a few days ago and fell in love with it and couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. This is just going to be a one-shot unless you guys want more. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't really remember this scene very well, so I'm sorry if it's not perfectly right.

Jack's POV

From the moment we stepped into Mom's house it was like going back in time. The little, old house was just how I'd remembered it. All loving and cozy, with just enough clutter. Mom hated having a dirty house. Memories flooded back to me just as Bobbie broke into my thought.

"Take your old room, Jack." I nodded but didn't really hear him. My eyes ran over the walls, they still had dents in them. Like the off white spots on the hallway ceiling. That was from when Angel got the bright idea to have a water battle while Mom went to parent-teacher conference. Only we didn't fight with water, we fought with coffee. Steaming hot coffee that seared at your skin. She ended up coming home an hour early and caught a face full from Jerry's squirt gun. But that was a minor thing that happened in this house.

I followed Bobbie up the stairs and went to my old room that looked exactly as it had when I left. Mom always respected our space and property. Maybe that was why I trusted her, that and the fact that I knew she'd never lay a hand on me. She knew I'd been hit enough, and she told me that the first day I set foot in the house. My brothers and I have gotten into plenty of fights but that was different. She had different ways of disciplining us.

Like my brothers, I had been a foster kid. I came from a bad family, on the wrong side of the tracks. But that didn't matter to Mom. By the time I was 15 I'd been in over ten foster homes and bounced back to my parents, who were high or drunk so often they didn't realize I wasn't there. Well I take that back, they figured out I was gone when they got mad and their punching bag was gone. Needless to say I can put up with getting hurt physically. But in my mind, I was weak and Gloria and Rick knew that. I can't remember the last time I've called them by Mom and Dad. Their not. Evelyn Mercer was my Mom.

She was the one that came in my room late at night after I woke from a nightmare. When I was sick, she did whatever she could to make me feel better. And after coming from a set of parents who's main worries were weather or not there was enough pot in the house, this was heaven on earth.

My room was covered in music things: tons of CDs, a cool stereo, my first guitar, and posters of great bands. Sighing, I put down my stuff a dropped onto my bed. My bed was great, very comfortable. Actually it was originally Jerry's but I'm so used to hand-me-downs that it doesn't matter. I closed my eyes for a second and instantly regretted it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the casket.

Tears came to my eyes when I thought of that. She was a saint. In my eyes, an angel of mercy that saved me and my brothers. It's scary to think where we would be without her. No doubt dead in a gutter somewhere. And now she's dead. She died because some punk kids chose the wrong store.

Angry, I brushed the tears off of my face and grabbed my guitar from its case. This was the only way to clear my mind. I had only strummed a few notes when Bobbie came in and sat down on the floor.

"You still play that thing, Fairy?" He asked with a grin and I smiled back. That had been my nickname from him since the first week we'd lived under the same roof. Crackerjack, Fairy and Jackie were his favorites. I don't care what he calls me as long as it isn't Jackson. That's my real name and the only thing Gloria and Rick would call me. Jackson, boy, kid, mistake, and accident were a couple of their favorite names for me.

"It's weird being here isn't it?" Bobbie nodded.

"Everything's the same. She hasn't changed a thing." A silence drew over us, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one with shifty glances. Bobbie was lost in his thoughts so I went back to playing my guitar.

We ordered take-out that night, because we were too tired to make dinner, and the next day Bobbie left early to get a turkey. Thanksgiving was a day away and I was cooking. I was the one to help Mom out in the kitchen when we were younger because everyone else was helpless. Jerry is the only one who can make a salad and not screw it up.

While I made Thanksgiving dinner, Angel, Bobbie, and Jerry were watching the hockey game and from what I could hear Angel was stirring up trouble. He's always the one to poke at people and make them mad. I stuck my head in to see the score of the game but saw Jerry wrestling Angel and from the looks of things Angel was losing badly.

I smirked and went back to the kitchen, thinking about how many fights we had been in. We rarely got in fistfights with each other because if Mom found out she'd skin us alive but there have been plenty of fights with other people. Bobbie was probably the worst of us all. He had gotten thrown out of so many games that he was eventually band from hockey.

Jerry was normally the one to break up the fights that were between us and Angel started a lot of them. Just thinking about them made me laugh. Like the time Jerry went to run the vacuum in our room. Angel had a booklet of girl's numbers that was lying on the floor and when Jerry went upstairs to vacuum he accidentally sucked up half the book. I have never seen someone so mad; if looks could kill Jerry wouldn't have had time to turn off the sweeper. Angel managed to knock both the vacuum and Jerry down the stairs. But that was a minor thing.

Then there was the time Mom was at a church meeting and Bobby got the bright idea to play hockey in the kitchen and hallway. I only joined in because I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't. We divided into teams: Angel andme vs.Jerry and Bobby. Well about ten minutes into the game I had a break away and didn't see Bobby coming. He tackled me right after I shot and snapped my collarbone in half. Talk about pain. I think that was the only time he's ever looked scared. I couldn't tell if he was concerned for me or afraid of Mom. All I remember was Angel telling me to stop crying and get up but there was so much pressure on my chest and shoulders I thought I would puke. In the end Bobby carried me to the couch and Jerry called an ambulance and Mom.

I was normally the butt of the guy's jokes but that's not to say they didn't stand up for me. One time I had to walk home alone because Jerry had to go to the library to study, Angel had detention, and Bobby had practice. Bobby said I could wait for him if I didn't want to walk home alone and to tell you the truth that would have been the smart idea, but sometimes I just don't think. About a block from the house I got jumped and mugged. The only thing I had on me was some change and a couple dollar bills. After laying on the ground a good twenty minutes, just to make sure they were gone, I limped on home. To tell you the truth I was pretty embarrassed, I knew my three older brothers would have been able to take care of themselves. So I decided to not tell them and it would have worked. I was mostly hit on my back and stomach, there weren't any bruises on my face or at least they hadn't shown up yet, by the time they did I could make up a story.

But I was caught later that night when Angel went to wash clothes and found my bloody T-shirt. He was on laundry duty that week. He didn't tell Mom and went straight to Bobby and Jerry and told them…

Flashback

I was on the couch finishing my English homework when Bobby, Jerry, and Angel came in looking mad. Mom was in the shower and I guess they had planned it like that, so she wouldn't walk in on them interrogating me. I chose to ignore them, praying they didn't know anything. I played this one so smart. I was in a long sleeved shirt and jeans; all of the throbbing bruises were covered.

After a few minutes of playing this game Bobbie grew impatient and took my pencil and paper from me. I looked up at him.

"You know, I need those to finish my homework." I grabbed for them but that was the mistake. And I knew Bobbie's angle before he did anything. When I reached for the paper he dropped them and snatch my arm. Pain shot through my arm, he had grabbed one of the gashes on my arm. I tried to remain calm but he saw the pain in my face and in a quick flash he had my shirtsleeve up. I pulled back but the damage was done, they'd seen my scrapes and bruises.

"Jesus, Jack." Jerry breathed and came toward me and tried to take a look at my arm but I backed away from them. Bobby was swearing under his breath.

"I just fell on my arm. That's it." I lied but Angel held up the shirt I had been wearing earlier that day.

"Don't lie to us." He snarled dangerously. This time he and Bobby approached me. I tried to step back but found that I was against the couch and fell into it.

"Jack, we're going to see your arm and wherever else you're hurt. But it's up to you, either show us willingly or Angel and I will hold you done and let Jerry check. Easy way or hard way." I could tell by the look on Bobby's face he wasn't joking. He looked furious and concerned at the same time.

"You'd better hurry. Mom won't be in the shower much longer." Angel took another step toward me. My heart jumped and I was scared. The thugs that jumped me said they'd do it again if I told. My heart was pounding so hard I thought they could hear it. Then Mom came downstairs. She took one look at the expression on my face and the angry expressions on my brother's faces and jumped into Mom mode.

"What's going on?" She looked at every one of us and I felt myself shiver. Bobby gave me a look that clearly said show us or we'll tell. That was something I really didn't want.

"Nothing." I lied. "I'm gonna finish my homework in my room so they can have the TV down here." I gathered up my stuff and Bobby handed me my paper and pencil. She didn't believe me but let it go. She had paperwork from the store to look at. I took the steps two at a time and didn't breath again until I closed my bedroom door.

I knew it was only a matter of time until they came up and I was cornered. Getting the bright idea to get a shower really fast so I could clean up some of my cuts and avoid them at the same time I grabbed my nightclothes and ran for the shower but Jerry was standing in the doorway.

"I knew you would try that one." He put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to Bobby's room where he and Angel sat on the bed. I didn't even hear them come up. Jerry shut the door behind us and I felt like a caged animal. I backed away from them but there was to where to go. I gave Bobbie a pleading look but that made him madder.

"Don't give me that look! Show us the bruises." He approached me and I trembled under his gaze. I hadn't felt like this since I lived with my parents. Angel followed his lead. I knew I Bobby and Angel wouldn't back down so I gave Jerry the look but he simply said, "Show us."

I sighed in defeat and slowly tugged the shirt up to reveal a long gash from the glass and rocks that I fell on and large purple bruises that weren't getting any smaller. Bobby gently led me to his bed and checked out my arm while Jerry left to get the first aid kit. When he returned Bobby took the wet washcloth and Angel took the tweezers and tried to extract some of the pebbles from my arm. Jerry began to take out bandages and put ointment on them.

Angel touched some flesh and I jerk away from them and got up pacing the room. "It's not as bad as it looks." I pleaded with them to leave me alone. Bobby simply got up and put the washcloth on my gash. I winced and inhaled sharply. He had a firm grip on me and I wasn't getting away so I tried to stop struggling but it hurt so bad. After a moment he let go and put the rag to my eye level. It was covered in my blood and I looked away feeling slightly nauseous.

"Yeah it's not that bad." He said sarcastically and pulled me back to the bed. "Sit down." He ordered and I obeyed. They cleaned up both of my arms and ordered me to get a shower so I could get bandaged up.

That was the worst shower I've ever had. I had to take a luke warm shower so the water wouldn't burn my cuts. I got out to find that they had taken my clothes and left my towel. Well, Bobby was in there too. But I was used to this, we all walked in on each other when we took showers.

"Angel is stalling Mom so we can sneak you back to my room." I nodded and wrapped the towel around my waist. But before I went to leave he stopped me and looked at my back. Black bruises made up most of it. There were some cuts but they were minor. He shook his head then led me back to his room.

I told them the story as they bandaged me up. Bobby and Angel wanted blood but I told them to just leave it alone. The next day however they cornered the punks that beat me up and had a nice long conversation with their fists. From that point on I never walked anywhere alone. Mom never found out what had happened but she didn't prod at us. She knew that we had secrets from her and it didn't bother her. That day showed me how much my brothers loved me and what they would do for me.

End of Flashback

My thoughts were interrupted as the time went off for the turkey. I checked it and took it out so Angel could carve it. That was his job. A few minutes later Jerry came in and made the salad and Bobby helped carry the food the table. That was what I loved about making dinner. Mom and I made dinner and they washed the dishes. We all stood around the table as Bobbie said grace. Then sat down to dig in.

"Pass the salad." Bobbie told me and I handed it over to Jerry who gave it to Bobbie. I bit into the turkey and my gaze went to Mom chair. For a second I thought I saw her sitting there.

It reminded me of the first time I ate dinner here. I was so fidgety that I knocked over a candle she'd lit in celebration of my arrival. The tablecloth caught fire and so had my sleeve. I was more interested in putting out the table. She made a grab for me and I thought she was trying to hit me. I thought this would be like all of the other places I'd lived in. But she wasn't trying to hit me. She was trying to put out the fire.

I remember apologizing repeatedly. Mom just pulled me into her arms and hugged me. I instantly piped down. No one had ever hugged me. I felt safe and loved. She pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you." I believed her.

Now that I look at her chair, it hurts. Why would anyone wanna kill the sweetest woman in the world?

A/N: Ok that's it for now. If you like it please review and if you don't tell me why. And don't just write 'This sucks!' Tell me what you disliked and what I wrote wrong. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. My Emily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summery: Jack's thoughts when they arrive at their Mom's house after her death.

A/N: HOLY COW! I got a lot of reviews. I didn't expect to get any because there weren't any Four Brothers stories out there. Needless to say I'm very happy right now! Thank you guys so much. But I think this may be the last update for this story. I can't think of anything else to write. It was supposed to be a One-Shot. Now it's a….Two-Shot?

I'm thinking of writing a 'What if?' story about how things would have ended if Jack hadn't died. Because I hated it when that happened. I actually scream NO when he was shot. (If you hadn't noticed Jack is my favorite.) And just for the record I really don't think he's gay. Bobby just picks on him because he's the youngest.

Ok on to the next chapter! But one more thing first, I really don't remember much about what everyone said so if I mix up the order of events please don't be too mad. I'm talking my Dad into going to see it with me.

Jack's POV

Three hours later Angel, Bobby, and I walked back into the house drenched in sweat and shivering from the cold. I made the stupid mistake of wearing my leather jacket; it was useless after getting wet. My teeth clanged together from the cold and I shrugged off my coat and hung it up.

"They didn't have a chance to beat us." Bobby was grinning broadly and boasting. "I saw you scored one, Crackerjack." I rolled my eyes at this statement. From the first time I set foot in the house Bobby's goal has been to turn me into a man. Hockey wasn't something they had to drag me to do but I'd rather play my guitar.

Early in the game I tripped some guy and Bobby yell, "Now your being a man, Fairy." (Or something like that.) It was getting hard to find anyone to play against. As far as I knew, we were the dirtiest team this side of town. Normally we found someone to play goalie but if we couldn't I'd play and then Jerry would switch me half way through the game.

I put my skates next to Bobby's on the stair and half way to the bathroom I heard Bobbie and Angel fighting about a girl. Wow, that brought back more memories. Girls. No doubt Angel got the most girls but that wasn't to say that the rest of us didn't have our fair share.

Jerry has only had one girl his whole life. Camille. They're married now with two kids. Weird to think that I'm an uncle, I'm only 19 years old. But back to the girls. Living on the bad side of town there weren't many good girls. Jerry got one. Camille is the sweet, down to earth girl with her head on straight. She wouldn't settle for less than she deserved. Do you know how rare that is? I only knew two other girls like her. One of them was my first love, Emily Hess. Emily was the smartest person I knew, she was special. She had plans. Emily wasn't the prettiest girl in the world but that wasn't to say she wasn't a looker. With dirty blonde hair and extraordinary eyes (the left eye was green and the right brown), she saw things in people that no one else did. We started out being friends on my first day of school, I was new with no one to talk to or hang out with in class.

To top it all off I didn't have lunch with any of my brothers. In our school you either have first or second lunch. I had first, they had second. I would occasionally see one of them in the halls but it was rare. By lunchtime word got around that I was the newest Mercer punk that Evelyn took in. People looked down upon me before they even talked to me. Well that and word got around that I beat up a football player.

The clock became my enemy. Time seemed to go by slower than ever. I could dodge the whispers and looks in class because the teachers were strict and wanted their students to pay attention. But I was an open target in the hallways and lunchroom. There was talk about my gothic, hand-me-down clothes. Cheerleaders talked when I sat behind them in class.

"Janie told me that Scott saw him get out of jail yesterday." The red head would say and then look back at me.

"I heard he tried to kill his father." The tall black girl replied. I rolled my eyes at this remark. '_I think it was the other way around.'_ I thought to myself as she turned to sneak a glance at me.

I sat down at an empty table and didn't even open the lunch Ma had packed for me…

Flashback

**The cafeteria smelled of cleaning solution and deep-fried food. I was hungry but not in the mood to eat. People continued to stare and talk. I was getting used to it. About twenty minutes into lunch I was starting to really get hungry so I open the brown paper bag Ma had given me this morning. Original peanut butter sandwich, apple, and snack cake littered the bag and I dumped them out, but a note came out too. I unfolded it quickly, hoping it would cheer up my day.**

_**Hope you're having a good first day. Packed you something special if your not.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Evelyn **_

**I checked the bag again to see that she had slipped a candy bar in my sack and smiled. There was a note taped onto the wrapper that said: _Don't tell the boys, I didn't give them one_**

**She knew how to make you feel special. I was about to eat when a deep voice interrupted me. "Well, isn't that sweet. Someone actually likes you." My day just got worse. I turned to see half of the football team standing behind me. _Maybe I shouldn't have beat up that guy_ I thought.**

**"What do you want?" I tried to stall, hoping a teacher would come in and stop anything from happening. But like I said this was a bad day and no teachers came.**

**"You should watch who you mess with Freak, or bad things will happen." The "leader" said.**

**"I'm not seeing anyone that I should be worrying about." I shot back before I could stop myself. **

**"Well, you're just like Bobby and Angel aren't you. I've knocked them around a few times too, I think it's time you learned that your place is with them and the other criminals." My face flushed and I was ready to fight. By this time everyone had stopped eating to see what was going on. I figured I could take the big mouth but I was worried about his buddies. They all looked like they out weighed me by at least 150 pounds. That's when I heard her voice for the first time.**

**"Leave him alone Blake." Emily walked up to me and stood by my side. I was in total shock, so was the loud mouth AKA Blake.**

**"You need to stay out of this, Emily. He beat up Jimmy." Blake's attention went to her and she looked furious.**

**"Jimmy deserved it. Just leave him alone." Her jaw was set and she wasn't backing down. I would come to know that when she was like this no one stood in her way. For a few second they stared at each other and then Blake backed down and he left with his friends.**

**"Why…ummm…thanks." I stammered out still trying to figure out what had just happened. **

**"Don't worry about it. My brother is an idiot. I'm Emily Hess." She stuck out her hand and I took it.**

**"Jack Mercer." She smiled at me and I nearly cried. She was the first person in school to look at me and not throw me a dirty look. "Why did you do that?"**

**"Someone had to. Jimmy deserved to get the crap kicked out of him. Besides I know how it is to have people look at you weird and talk behind your back." It didn't matter to her that I was a foster kid and a troublemaker. She didn't judge me. My shock didn't end when she sat down and started to talk to me. **

**"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to." I told her. Confusion went over her face. **

**"You don't want me to sit with you?" She sounded hurt.**

**"No. No. NO. It's not like that its just…well…I figured you had someone else to sit with, like a boyfriend or other friends. Why would you want to sit with me? Besides you don't want to ruin you rep by sitting with me."**

**"I don't care what people think of me and I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled at me.**

**"I'm sure you have friends." I pushed. **

**"They have second lunch." So she sat with me and we talked. She was my best friend. I learned we had all of the afternoon classes together. She was still hungry so I shared my lunch and learned that the candy bar I had was her favorite.**

**I sat next to her and her friends in class. They were nice too. By the end of the day I knew I had made a great friend. **

**When the final bell rang we walked out together, talking and laughing. I scanned the crowd to find my brothers; they said they'd wait for me. After a few seconds I spotted them by the flagpole. I told Emily good-bye and walked toward them.**

**"Did you beat up a football player?" Angel asked anxiously when I came up to them. I smiled at them and they laughed.**

**"Yeah, and then I almost got beat up by some guy." We started to walk home. **

**"Blake Hess?" Bobby asked and I nodded my head yes. "They were talking about it in History." Everyone laughed except Jerry.**

**"You're lucky they didn't report you. You could have got kicked out on the first day." He scolded me and I felt bad. What would Ma think? **

**"You don't think they told do you? Would they call the house?" I was getting nervous.**

**"Naww. They would have called you into the office if they had." I let out a breath of relief.**

**They asked about my first day and by the time we got home I had told them everything. Mom was home when we got there and when I walked in she came up to me and asked, " How was it?"**

**I simply walked past Jerry and Angel and flung my arms around her. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I hadn't told the guys about the candy bar and she gave me a sly smirk when Bobby asked what was going on.**

End of Flashback 

Emily called later that night after dinner to ask if I wanted to go to a movie with her that weekend. And that was the start of our relationship. We started out being friend and ended with being lovers. It still hurts to think about how it ended.

But before I could think about that Bobby gave me a push I realized I'd spaced out in the middle of the stairs. "You gonna go, Fairy?"

I jumped in the shower before anyone else could and used up as much hot water as I could. That was my way of getting revenge. My brothers hated taking cold showers. Once in the shower I began to think of Emily again. Our friend relationship started that weekend when we went to the movies and by the next couple of weeks I began to like her as more then a friend. I was too afraid to tell her because I didn't want to screw up our friendship. It was too important to me.

She came by our house all the time and after a while my brothers thought of her as a sister and it was like she was part of the family. Her parents weren't too fond of me though. I think it was because Blake told them lies. Then a month before our freshman year let out she started dating Zack Sparks. He didn't like me but knew Emily would dump him if he were mean to me. They dated all through the summer then the first week of our sophomore year she found out he'd been cheating on her with Brooke Burns.

Emily had told me she loved him and her heart broke in half when she found out. She dumped him on the spot and I cornered him one day after school and beat him up. No one hurts my Emily and gets away with it. After that we hung out more and then started being boyfriend/girlfriend. She wanted to take things slowly so I kept my distance and didn't pressure her.

Emily was my first in everything: my first kiss, first slow dance, first time I had sex. Which is weird because she wanted to go slow then a few days after that we made out in a broom closet. That's not to say that our relationship was all lust, we could talk about anything. She came to me about pressure from school and her parents and I told her about my dream to be a rock star.

We had a lot of close calls with our making out though. All upper classmen were allowed to eat lunch off campus, so we'd sneak off to my house to make out or to a hidden place in the school. Her parents knew that we were dating but weren't thrilled about it. I wouldn't even dream about telling them we did the deed two or three times a week. One time we were making out on the couch when Macame home for lunchand we had to hide in the basement, barely making it back to school in time.

Things were great with her; I loved her with all of my heart. But I should have known better, I can't be happy for too long or bad things happen. That's the way my life goes. It's my fault she died anyway.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Pounding on the door woke me from my thoughts. I looked around to see that I still hadn't washed my hair or anything and the water was turning cold. "What's taking you so long, Fairy?"

It was Bobby. I sighed and push Emily out of my mind. Thinking of her just made me even more depressed. "I'll be done in a minute!"

"Hurry up we're going out for drinks!" He yelled over the water. That's what I need to get Emily off my mind. More like the only thing that gets her off my mind. I banged my fist off the tile wall and turned off the water.

_Gunshots sounded though the air as I ran to the library. I was running as fast as I could, which was weird because I was in slow motion and everything else was going at regular speed. There she was, on the ground. My Emily was dead on the pavement. I was running, she was calling out my name. 'Almost there' I thought but when I went to grab her the bones in her body smoked and she turned into a pile of ashes. _

_"NO!" I cried and tried to grab the ashes but the scene changed. I was in a run down house, there were people screaming at each other. A small boy with wild hair held onto a wailing baby, trying to calm her down. He rocked her, telling her to be quiet or they'd be in trouble. Then a blonde woman entered. Her looks were faded with age and skin was ruined with such a look that only drugs could pull off. She snatched the baby out of the boy's arms and began to shake her._

_"You worthless boy! I told you to keep her quiet!" She screeched at the boy who tried to take the baby down. She slapped him across the face with so much force that his nose bled. _

_I knew that boy. I knew that woman._

_The boy was me. _

_The blonde woman shook the baby again. I tried to run over and stop her but before I got there the scene changed again and I was at the store mom got shot in. She was at the counter doing something when some men came in with guns._

"_NO! MA LOOK OUT! TURN AROUND!" I yelled._

Gasping for air, I woke up in my bed. I looked at the clock to see it was 3 in the morning. Drenched in sweat, I got out of bed and went to walk downstairs but when I opened the door Bobby was standing there looking concerned.

"You ok, Jackie?" He asked and sized me up. I must have looked like a mess.

"Yeah." I lied.

"You're such a bad liar." I shrugged but didn't look him in the eye; if I did he'd know how much I hurt.

"I just need a glass of water." I told him and walked down the hall. My room was the farthest back and I liked it that way when I was younger because it made me feel safe. But now it sucks because Bobby and Angel are such light sleepers. I'm the only heavy sleeper in the family. Mom heard everything in the house when we were younger and if you were grounded there was no point in trying to sneak out because she always caught you.

A/N: Okay I decided to stop there because this is really long! I've never written a chapter this long and I've never got 11 reviews for a chapter either. I'm so excited! Thanks so much. If any of you know the order of events for the movie please tell me. I'll need them. I'm thinking of writing one more chapter for this story and then starting my other one I'm planning on writing. If any on you have ideas for this one or the order of events please tell me! Please review!

Thanks guys!

Translucentflame: I'll be on the look out for your story. Tell me when it's up. I liked the flashback too and there's another one in this chapter and I'll put one in the next chapter. I hope they make a topic for Four Brothers, this movie rocks. Who's your favorite brother? Please continue to r/r. And thanks for being my first reviewer!

OTHlover04: THANKS!

Random: Here's some more. I hope you enjoy it!

LostAngel2: Glad you liked it!

Kismet2: Thanks for the advice. I didn't even realize I was doing the Bobbie/Bobby thing until you pointed it out. What's a beta reader? People talk about them all the time but I never knew what it was. Jack's my favorite brother so I had to have it from his POV. I'm so mad he died! Which brother is your favorite? I'm happy you liked it and don't worry there will be plenty more Four Brothers stuff from me. Please continue to r/r!

ChaiGrl: Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, they're fun to write. Don't worry there will be plenty more Four Brother stuff from me. Please continue to r/r!

JCO-03: I like writing about there past and I'm happy a lot of people liked the flashback.

JessLover8705: Here's some more. I hope you like it!

Maigain: I'm going to write one where he doesn't die. I was so mad when he was shot. I can't wait for you to put out your story. Please don't make Jack gay though.

Marco Michael-Chuck: I liked the one you wrote. I just don't think Jack is gay. Thanks for the complement. I really didn't think it was good because I was rushing. Please continue to r/r!

Stardina: I'm glad you like the flash back! Thanks for the encouragement!


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summery: Jack's thoughts when they arrive at their Mom's house after her death.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I need help. Can anyone explain the C2 stuff to me? I don't understand it and someone E-Mailed me about joining one. And I was thinking about writing a one-shot on Jack's thought when he finds out Evelyn died. Tell me what you think!

On to the next chapter!

Jack's POV

Ok, technically I didn't totally lie to Bobby. I grabbed a small cup of water then put on my shoes and went out for a walk, not bothering to get a jacket. Snow was coming down harder then ever now and it probably wasn't a good idea to be out. After a few minutes of walking I could barely see in front of me, letting my feet guide me I let my mind wander back to Emily. And the day she died.

It was a snowy day, just like today was. The roads were terrible: school was cancelled. After a day of snow fights, sled riding, and playing hockey, she was going to walk to the library to finish a paper that was due the next day. It was my fault. Emily wanted to go that morning and then come by later. I begged her to come by first, and then research the paper.

So we spent the day together and her brother picked her up around 4 o'clock. I had band practice at 4:30 and wasn't thrilled at the thought of her walking home in a blizzard so I told her I'd swing by and pick her up on the way home. Bobby was going to let me borrow his car. Practice would be over around 5:45 so she would be home in time for dinner and her parents would be happy with that. I was working on getting her parents to like me.

She died because of me.

Ma called about fifteen minutes into practice to tell me Emily'd forgotten her scarf and sweater. After we came in that day I put her clothes in the dryer and let her borrow some of my stuff. I figured I'd have enough time to swing by the house to get them before she was done. Emily said it would take her a long time to finish the paper.

I should have let her go to the library that morning.

Flashback 

**Practice ran late so I had to be quick when I picked up her stuff.** **I threw my guitar in the backseat and sped off as quickly as I could for the house, sliding on the ice. The snow was falling faster then ever and I had to slow down. **

**After what seemed like forever I turned onto our street and parked Bobby's car. Not wasting any time I ran straight downstairs, not telling anyone I was home. Her sweater and scarf were lying neatly on the dryer, folded perfectly. Grabbing them quickly, I sped back upstairs and almost ran into Ma who was standing in the hallway. **

**When she looked at me her eyes filled with pain and that's when I knew something was wrong. She put out an arm to stop me. **

**"Jack, we need to talk…" She started and tried to lead me to the living room where my brothers sat looking misty eyed. **

**"Can't it wait? I have to go pick up Emily." Ma's eyes filled with tears and she lead me to the couch, then took a seat next to me. **

**I looked around at everyone. Jerry's chocolate eyes were puffy and red from tears. Angel sat in the corner of the room, trying to keep his in. And Bobby was shaking in the chair next to the record player, he'd been crying also. **

**"Jack, there's been an accident. Emily's mom just called, there was a shoot-out in front of the library." My heart skipped a couple of beats.**

**"Sh…sh…she's ok though?" I asked. "She's going to be alright. We're going to go see her in the hospital…" I stopped because I knew the truth. Emily wasn't all right.**

**Mom started to sob again and she pulled me close to her. "She died, Jack. She's gone. I'm so sorry." I jerked away. Deep inside I knew she was telling the truth, but hearing the words made it final. She was gone. My sweet, perfect Emily was dead. **

**"No…no…it can't be… she was here earlier." I whispered to myself. I tried to picture her face in my mind, her striking eyes and soft tanned skin. I backed away from Mom and toward to door. **

**"The police said she didn't feel anything." Bobby told me in a weak voice.**

**"NO!" I spun around to face him. Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst. Ma walked over to me, trying to hug me. I pushed her away and ran for the door. Running down the street, I heard Bobby and Angel yell for me to come back. Sprinting as hard as I could, I didn't stop until I turned the corner to the library. **

**Police cars littered the streets, yellow tape cut off the area, pools of blood littered the streets, and I almost threw up right then and there. One of those puddles belonged to Emily. My blood froze and I slowly walked up to the crime scene. Two officers were talking about what happened.**

**"…stupid, punk kids. Mike Hess's daughter was the one killed. Poor girl. The only one who deserves to still be alive. She was studying and went outside to wait for her boyfriend to pick her up." The tall policeman said to the fat one.**

**"Who shot first?" **

**"No clue. Does it matter? The poor girl did the smart thing in ducking for cover but one of them pulled her up and used her as a shield. She didn't have a chance." I spotted dead in my tracks when I heard that. The guy used her as a shield? Who would be that cruel? **

**"The bullet hit her square in the chest. She died on impact."**

**"That's terrible."**

**"I know and the worst thing is that she was one of the good ones. 4.0 GPA, going to college, and wanted to be a doctor. It's terrible." They talked like this sort of thing happens everyday. But it doesn't. They walked off to eat more doughnuts and tell everyone else the news. This was too much. It hurt so much.**

**She couldn't be gone. We had plans. She was going to go to school, be a doctor. I was going to be a musician. We were going to move to the big city. She was going to come on tour with me. We talked about kids, family vacations. I'd buy Ma a better house. We'd grow old together and be a happy married couple.**

**When we first discussed this I was afraid to let her in. I feared growing up to be like my father. A drunken slob, who beat his kids and wife. Emily deserved better then that. I wouldn't let her settle for that. **

**She had all of the answers. When I asked her what we would do if I didn't make it in the music business, she told me she'd support us and I'd be a housewife. We constantly joked about that and I knew that no matter what she wanted to be with me. **

**I couldn't stay there any longer. I couldn't stare at the blood. My feet went were they chose and I didn't care where I went. **

**I can't tell you how long I walked around. The snow was getting worse. Cold wind tore through my thin long sleeve shirt, I didn't mind. It helped me feel better. I wanted to hurt. My heart felt like someone had plunged a knife through it. For the first time all night I sat down and let myself cry. Snow burned my skin, making me feel better. I lied down in a yard and sobbed until all of the tears were gone. My clothes were drenched and a layer of snow covered me. I didn't want to move. I was more than willing to freeze to death. **

**After a while I got up and started to walk to Emily's house but I was lost. Having no clue where I was I walked around some more and realized I was really lost but I didn't care. With any hope some gangbanger would shoot me and put me out of my misery.**

**There for a while I thought about killing myself. She was all I had. But that's when I thought about something she told me. We had talked about suicide and she hated people who did that. She said they were cowards who wanted the easy way out. I couldn't do that to her. **

**My feet kept moving and after a while I walked past a bank. There was a sign outside that flashed the temperature and time. It was 28 degrees and past midnight. After a few more minutes I thought about how worried Ma and my brothers looked, I bet they were really worried now. **

**Digging my frozen hand in my pocket, I found a couple of quarters and walked to a pay phone to call them. It was picked up after the first ring.**

**"Hello?" It was Jerry, he sounded worried and scared. That made me feel even worse. I didn't think they'd be that worried. **

**"Jerry, it's me." I softly said. After crying for so long I couldn't talk right. **

**"Jack…guys it's him. Are you all right? Where are you?" There was a struggle, I heard Bobby yell "Give me the phone, I want to speak with him." A huge thump followed and a shriek of pain, Ma came on. **

**"Where are you?" Ma sounded scared. **

**"I don't know." I whispered. Ma yelled for Bobby to shut-up then asked me again. "I'm not sure." I told her.**

**"Well, what's around you?" **

**I spun around. "A bank." **

**"What's the name of the bank?" I had to squint through the snow to see.**

**"Central Valley Bank." She gasped.**

**"You're walked that far?" I nodded, like she could see. "Ok, now what street is it on? Does it sit on the corner of a street?"**

**"Yeah." She sighed in relief.**

**"I know where that's at, stay put I'm coming to get you. How did you get to a phone?"**

**"I'm on a pay phone." **

**"Stay in there. It's going to get colder." **

**Twenty minutes later, Mom's car pulled up and Bobby jumped out. I was sitting in the pay phone box, lost in my thoughts. He kicked the sliding door open and sighed in relief. **

**"Come on." He told me and pulled me up by my arm. I let him lead me to the car where he jumped in the back with Jerry. Angel handed them some blankets and they threw them on me. That's when I realized how cold I was. The skin under my nails was blue and my hands and arms were purple. I was shaking so hard that Bobby took off his coat and put it over my head. **

**I was completely oblivious to what was going on until Bobby punched me in the face. After being cold for so long that hit hurt really bad.**

**"BOBBY!" Ma yelled and stopped the car. He ignored her and turned to talk to me.**

**"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He growled at me, with clenched teeth. "What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" **

**I was too ashamed to look at him, so I stared at the floor. Just when I thought I'd cried all that I could, more tears came. It wasn't because my nose was bleeding and hurt, it was because of the pain and guilt in my heart.**

**The car started to move again and my sobs were the only sound in the vehicle. "Jesus, Jack." Bobby snarled and I was pulled into someone's arms. After a while I looked up to see it was Jerry. He pulled the blanket back around me and after a few minutes I cried myself to sleep in his arms.**

End of Flashback 

My life fell apart after that. I spent to next couple of days in bed. Emily's mom came to the house and asked me to sing at the funeral. I sang "Don't Cry" by Seal. Seal was Emily's favorite singer.

The funeral was the hardest of all: it was closer. She was buried in the black, classy looking dress she wore to homecoming earlier that year. She loved that dress, thought it made her look like she came from a family with money.

Memories of that day filled my head when I saw them put Ma in the ground. That was the part that nearly killed me. She was gone. They both were. Two of the three women that I loved are dead. Now it scares me to think what would happen if something would happen to Camille.

Emily's family moved away after that, they didn't have a reason to stay. Blake got a scholarship to an out of state school and Detroit held too many hurtful memories. Before they left her Mom gave me Emily's diary. She thought I should have it. I haven't read it in so long.

Like I said things fell apart after she died. In my mind I didn't deserve such a great family and did everything in my power to screw it up. It actually got to the point when my social worker pulled me from the Mercer home and I went back to Gloria and Rick. They managed to fool the system into thinking they were great parents.

That's something I regret. Mom did everything in her power to keep me but I pulled away and went back to them. I hurt the only person in the world who wanted me.

In the months leading up to the social worker taking me I started many habits and did thing I wish I hadn't. Emily would have been disappointed in me.

At first I would stay in bed for as long as I could. I couldn't concentrate in school and after a while I just started to skip class then school all together. I stopped eating. Everything tasted like sour milk. I'd sneak out at night and visit her grave.

Since her family moved I knew that there would only be a couple other people that would visit. I'd lie on the ground above where her coffin was and tried to hug her. It hurt even more just knowing that I would never see her again. I knew she was in heaven and there way no way I'd make it up there. Most of the time I'd fall asleep telling her about how much I missed her and needed her. Then I'd wake up before sunrise and sneak back in. But I was caught every single time.

No one could help me. I didn't want help. I wanted her. I can't tell you how much weight I lost. I still haven't gained it all back. There for a while I barely made 90 pounds. I wouldn't have weighed that much if it weren't for the fact that my brothers noticed how small I was and forced me to eat.

Flashback 

**Curled up the fetal position, I didn't hear Angel come up the stairs. I'd come accustomed to ignoring everyone. He flung open the door and shook my shoulder. Maybe he thought I was asleep. That was around the time that I'd sleep a lot. Sleep was the only time I didn't think of her. Sometimes I'd have great dreams that she didn't die. **

**"Jack, come on get up. It's time for dinner." He shook me a little firmer.**

**"I'm not hungry." I whispered and tried to go to sleep.**

**"When was the last time you ate?" **

**"I don't know. I don't care. Leave me alone." **

**"You need to eat something. Mom left something for us; she had to go into work. Come on, let's go." I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, shielding him from my view. That made Angel mad. **

**"Jack, get up." He was losing his patients. His hand shook my shoulder harder this time. **

**"Go away." I growled and threw a pillow at him.**

**"I'm giving you five seconds to get up." I rolled my eyes, but should have known he wasn't bluffing. **

**"One." I didn't move.**

**"Two." **

**"Three." His voice was getting firmer and I knew I was pushing it, but at that point I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sleep away painful memories or bleed them out. That was a few weeks after I'd started to cut myself.**

**"I'm not kidding Jack." I didn't shift a muscle. "Four."**

**"ANGEL! HURRY UP!" Bobby yelled from downstairs. The rule at the house was that during family dinner no one ate until grace was said. Grace wasn't said until everyone was at the table.**

**"I can't get him up!" Angel roared back down the stairs. I heard a growl but Bobby shut-up. He was too hungry to put up a fight.**

**"Alright, screw this. Five." I thought he was leaving because he walked to the door but he opened it up and let the light in. I tried to jump out of the path but Angel grabbed me by my waist and before I knew it I was dangling over his back and he was trotting downstairs. He carried me effortlessly, like I weighed nothing. **

**"Angel, put me down!" I yelled and banged on his back with my fists. I squirmed and kicked and pulled away from him. "PUT ME DOWN!"**

**So he did. **

**He let go of me right on the stairs and I tumbled halfway down. Jerry was there; he stopped me and pulled me upright. The effects of not eating for so long over came me in a wave of dizziness and I had to hold onto Jerry to steady myself. I opened my eyes to see him holding me upright and looking worried.**

**"You ok Jackie?" I nodded and let go of him.**

**"Dear Lord, Angel! I told you to bring him down for dinner not drop kick him down the stairs!" Jerry yelled at Angel.**

**"He wouldn't come down."**

**"I'm not hungry." I told them and tried to go back up the stairs but Angel blocked my path. "Leave me alone, Angel." I pleaded with him; I was tired and wanted to go back to my dreams.**

**"Look at him, Jerry. He's a skeleton!" Angel exclaimed: he wasn't giving in. That when Jerry took a good look at me. Months later, Jerry would tell me that Angel was right. He told me my eyes were sunken in, hollow with no will to live. I no longer weighed a healthy amount. I later found out that when I was in rehab I weighed a grand total of 89 pounds. **

**"When was the last time you ate?" Jerry was alarmed. I shrugged and tried to go back up the stairs. Angel stopped me again. **

**"Come on, you need to get something in you." Jerry grabbed a hold of my arm and guided me downstairs. I let him because I didn't have any fight left in me. **

**Bobby's eyes grew large when I walked into the dining room. He threw my brothers a look and sat down. I can't remember who said grace or what was said; all that comes to my mind is the fact that they wouldn't let me leave the table until I ate.**

**My oldest brother fixed up my plate with piles of meat and potatoes. Normally I would have dig in immediately but like I said all food tasted like bad milk. **

**After an hour and a half of fighting, they managed to get me to eat all of that and a little more. I thought I would be sick.**

**End of Flashback**

I can still remember that night. I felt so sick that I threw up all night. Angel stayed up with me and I felt bad for making him worry.

My brothers managed to figure out all of the things I had been doing to myself. They would be there when I tried to sneak back in after visiting Emily's grave.

Bobby was the one to catch me injecting drugs into my system and take me home to sleep off the effects or hide me in the bathroom when they made me sick. I got plenty of lectures from him but the next night I was at someone else's party doing the exact same thing.

Jerry didn't say a word when he caught me drinking. He just let it go and covered up for me. He used to have a drinking problem so he knows how it feels.

Angel tried to get me to stop cutting. He caught me a couple of times in the closet with a metal hanger in my wrist. He would tell me I was being stupid and bandaged up my arms.

The thing I regret the most was hurting Ma. She was beside herself; she didn't know what to do. After many failed attempts of counseling and picking me up at jail for drugs social services stepped in and took me away. I remember that day too. She begged and pleaded to let me stay. She said she could help me and that I couldn't go back to Gloria and Rick. I told her not to worry about me and left without a fight.

In the back of my mind I thought I was doing them a favor. No more problems with the police, no more midnight trips to the station, one of the guys could have their own room. Angel told me that while I was gone he slept in Bobby and Jerry's room because he hated being in that room without me.

During the times I was back at home I didn't cut myself because I got hit around enough that I didn't need to. That was the only way I could feel better. Pain was my friend. That is until the day I took things too far.

Rick brought up Emily one night and I lost it. He didn't deserve to utter her name let alone insult her like he was. All of the anger and pain that I had stored up in me snapped and before I knew it I was on top him, beating the life out of him. It took me a while to realize what I was doing and when I finally got off of him I fear I'd killed him.

It didn't look like he was breathing and fear entered my body. I ran to the only place that I felt safe. I ran home…

**Flashback (Yes, another one)**

**The cold air pierced my lungs as I ran. It was well past midnight but there were people outside. They all started at me running but I didn't care. I couldn't run very long because of the chemicals in my body and after a while I had to stop and catch my breath, thankfully I was close. **

**Still trying to catch my breath, I climbed the steps and hesitated for a second. Would they send me away? Did Ma hate me? The lights were turned out and I realized how late it was. It was a school night and surly they wouldn't want me to bug them. I was going to walk away but suddenly the bad effects of the drugs kicked in and my knees gave out. **

**I fell to the floor with a bang and clutched my stomach. I hadn't taken any drugs that day and the withdraw was terrible. That was when the hallway light flicked on. **

**The front door opened suddenly and I looked up to see Ma and Bobby. I could tell it hurt her to see me like this. She was frozen in shock and Bobby was the first to move. He stepped outside and pulled me to my feet. I was too weak and fell again. At that point he picked me up and carried me inside. **

**"Jack, are you alright?" I was covered in blood and he was pulling off my shirt. I was sitting on the couch, where surprisingly there were sheets and blankets and a pillow. "Where were you hit?"**

**"It's not my blood." I whispered after a few seconds and he stopped automatically. Ma was standing in the doorway holding a bowl and washcloth. They listened as I told them about what had happened. **

**Ma wiped the blood off of my face and hands as I talked. I was shaking really bad and they knew it was from lack of drugs not fear of being in trouble. **

**"When was the last time you had something?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. I bowed my head in shame and mumbled that I hadn't taken anything in a day. **

**"Well it's a start." Bobby broke the silence. I raised an eyebrow at him. What did he mean? Mom nodded in agreement.**

**"What are you talking about?" My voice was raspy. Mom smiled at me.**

**"You can't go back there…you'll stay here." Total shock filled my body and I looked at them.**

**"You mean you still want me after all of this crap?" They both nodded.**

**"Jack you became part of the family when you stepped through that door all those years ago. You're stuck for life." She told me and I gaped at her. She pulled me into a hug and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and sort of at peace. **

**"But this stuff has got to stop…the drugs, drinking, smoking…it has to stop." She told me firmly. "You will go to counseling and get better. No more staying in bed all day, starving yourself, hurting yourself."**

**"I'll do whatever you want." I told her and got another hug. Bobby joined into this one. **

**"JACK!" Someone yelled from the stairs…it was Jerry. He ran down the stairs and tackled me into a hug. **

**"WHAT? Jack's here?" Angel ran down the stairs in boxers and a beater. He tackled me too. Mom laughed and I would have too but the impact of them both knocked the breath out of me. Bobby noticed this.**

**"Hey! Get off of him. There isn't much to him and you're gonna kill him." He pulled them off and jerked me into his arms. "Besides your both sick."**

**"Don't make me sick." I whined at them and noticed that they were sick. Jerry was kinda pale and Angel was broke out in a sweat.**

**"You take your old room because I'm sleeping on the couch. I'm not catching whatever they have." Bobby laughed at me.**

**End of Flashback**

I kept my promise. After that I went to the meeting she set me up with, stopped doing drugs and tried to quit smoking. Drinking was never really a problem for me but I stopped that too. In truth I don't know which would have killed me first the withdraw from the drugs or drugs themselves.

I'm not saying it was easy, because it wasn't. The thing that kept me going was that I had family on my side.

By the time my thoughts ended I looked up to see I was at the cemetery. The dirt was still fresh on Ma's grave and it was close to Emily's. I bent down to touch Emily's stone when a voice behind me startled me.

"Figured you'd come here." It was Bobby, he stepped out from behind a tall tombstone. I had to give him a smile, he knew me well.

I shrugged and he took off his jacket to pit around me. "No. I'm fine." I backed away, not wanting the warmth.

"Jack." He voice was stern in a way of saying 'Don't fight with me'. I sighed, not wanting to fight, and took the jacket from his hand and wrapped it around myself. "Come on, let's go home."

"You see that Ma? He still bosses me around." I spoke to the grave and he cracked a smiled and led me to the car.

The only sound in the car was the radio, there was no need for words, Bobby understood.

A/N: DEAR LORD THAT WAS LONG! I'm sorry about the wait. I've been seriously busy and there has been a lot of family stuff going on. But I made it extra long. I'm thinking about putting in one more chapter about him reading the diary. What do you think? It's up to you guys. Thanks to the great reviewers! I'm not going to write much in the responses because I'm trying to get this up ASAP! And one more thing, please read my other Four Brothers story and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I'd love to here them and ideas for this story too!

Nicole: Sorry for the wait!

Nighttime Writer: Thanks and I can't wait for more chapters from your story.

Empath89: I highly recommend the movie. Thanks for reading!

ChaiGrl: Hopefully there will be more FB stories. Thanks and please continue to read. I have another FB story out, I hope you read it and like it. Yours is good!

Zanderbaby45: Thanks, I hope you enjoy it!

Kismet2: Thanks for the info. I'll Email you if I need you help. I'm sure it would be great but I'm afraid if you become my beta reader it'll ruin the story for you. But I'll write if I need help. Since you knew what was do you know what the C2 thing is? I really don't get it. I love Jack too. Please continue to r/r!

Alexis in Wonderland: He is hot. I love him in all of his movies. I wish they would make a category for Four Brothers!

GavinVenom: THANKS!

XSarah: Thank you!

Maigain: I was thinking the exact same thing! Lol Thanks for making Jack straight!

OTHlover04: Thank you!

Christie: Thanks!

Me: Here's some more. Sorry about the wait. I'm so bad about the Bobby/Bobbie thing. Sorry I'm trying to stop!

Angel871: Here's more. ENJOY!

SuperCaptain: That review made me feel really special, thank you. I'll be writing more don't worry!

Jen Drake: Here's more.

Blush: Sorry it's taken so long!

Random: I'm happy you like it. I wrote a lot of flashbacks in this one.

Jess: Hopefully you like the past I've made up. I loved Jack too!

Zoe: Thanks! Here's more!

AzNnEgGrOePnOi: I'll be on the lookout for your story. I'm sure it'll be good!

Tanith Lilitu: Thanks for the reviews. Your drabbles were good!

Sparkl0413: Here's more!

Elven-Princess Ginny: I picture them being really protective of him.

Babiixmahal: Thanks. You won't like what I made happen to Emily! lol


	4. AN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to update. Soccer just ended and after having 3, 4, and 5 games a week I'm pretty out of it. But anyway I'll update as soon as I can.

Also I just realized how many stories I have now so it's up to you guys on the chapters. Would you rather me type a lot of little chapters when I can or wait and make the long one? It's totally up to you guys. And if anyone has ideas on what I should put next please give me your ideas!

Thanks to the great reviewers!

**Nighttime Writer: Where have ya been with your story? I miss the chapters…although I don't have any room to talk now do I? Thanks for the review if you have any ideas please tell me..if you want.**

**OTHlover04: I'm not sure what to put next, I'm kinda stuck so if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**ZoeinGreece: I hope you came up with some ideas because I'm out! Lol I've been trying to think up a way for him to have a new love life. If you want you can make up a girl and all that stuff and I'll write about it. Whatever you want to do. I hope to hear from you. Thanks for the review!**

**Elven- Princess Ginny: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas for more chapters feel free to drop me an email or write it in a review. Thanks for the review!**

**Empath89: I'm sorry for the wait and this one. I'm terrible but I was so tired. Hopefully no one hates me for it. I'll get a chappie out as soon as I get an idea. I don't have any at this point.**

**A.Lynne: I was surprised yet thrilled to get the review from you. That's how I reacted. Of course I remember you! Oh and I started my miracle story over. I didn't like how it was so I'm starting over. I hope you update yours soon!**

**Typokid: I love him too. I'll update ASAP!**

**Jayla: Thanks for the review and compliment. I'm not sure who I would want to play her. Maybe the girl (Emmy Something) from Phantom of the Opera but I sort of picture her as a blonde or sandy/dirty blonde so maybe Hayden Panettiere. Or a MUCH old Dakota Fanning. What do you picture?**


	5. New Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update…and actually this isn't an update. I just want to run an idea by you guys (if there's anyone who's still reading this). Since you guys said you liked the flashbacks so much, I figured why not just have to rest of the story with the brothers talking about things that had happened in the house and over the years, and make the chapters short but very detailed flashbacks?

It's up to you guys, I actually don't expect to get any reviews back because I've left this for so long. And once again I apologize.

Thanks to my great reviews you guys rock! Thanks to Typokid for giving me the idea of when Jerry's kids were born or Christmas. Those will the first chapters.

Also thanks to: evelynI, OTHCharmedHPFreak, dancing-through-starz, icy-dropletz, OTHlover04, pyhighro, Breiscrazy, BadKarma05, and nighttimewriter


	6. Skating

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Okay, here we go. Hope you enjoy!

Jack's POV

"Do you remember the first time you played hockey with us?" Angel sipped his cup of hot chocolate. When Bobby and I got home Angel was sitting at the table with steaming hot chocolate waiting for us. So there we sat at the table swapping memories as we rebonded, as if we needed to.

"Yeah," I laughed with them remembering how hard it was for me to skate. "I wasn't too bad."

"Brother, you sucked, no if's, and's or but's about it." Angel snorted into his drink. I smiled, thinking about that day…

* * *

_"COME ON MA!" Bobby whine. "Jack'll be fine, besides it's about time he got out of the house. A nice friendly game out hockey never hurt anyone. And he wants to come, don'tcha Jackie?" He turned my way, directing the question toward me._

_In all truthfulness, I wasn't sure what I wanted. Hanging out with my brothers was the best in the world but I didn't want to go too far from the house. I was safe at the house. _

_But there I stood, in the middle of the hallway loaded down in the hand me down jackets and winter clothes that Jerry told me to put on so I wouldn't be cold. I felt like the kids from The Christmas Story who couldn't put his arms down! Sweat was falling from my face, too many layers. Unable to nod, like I normally would have, I gave her a quick yes. _

_"SEE! He wants to go. Look it'll just be us. We're just gonna show him the basics so he won't be totally useless when we play another team." Ma still looked uncertain but Jerry cleared that up with a simple hug and told her he'd take care of me. She seemed more reassured after that. _

_So there I was, twenty-some minutes later, at the park trying to tie on a pair of Angel's old skates, trying would be the key word. I couldn't bend down with all the layers on. After a few minutes of laughing at me, my so-called brothers helped me out of some of the clothes. _

_"Have you ever skated before?" Angel asked as we took the ice. I lied saying that I had, I don't want to make them think I wasn't tough! But they saw right through my lie when my foot hit the ice and I flipped backwards smacking my head off the ground._

_"I'll take that as a 'No'." Bobby grabbed me by the front of my coat and lifted me up like I was a sack of feathers. He led me to the middle to show me how to move around without eating ice as I just had._

* * *

"It took you two hours to learn to skate!" Angel and Bobby roared with laughter. I felt my face flush a little then shot back, "Yeah well it's not like I had good teachers or anything!"

"Sure you did, I'm a great teacher." A voice came from behind me. We all turned to see it was Jerry.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Bobby handed him a cup with steaming hot liquid. "We were just thinking about the old days. Got any stories to add?"

Jerry's smile grew and I knew we were in for a long night. He remembers everything.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to get something out. Thanks for the great reviewers. If you have any ideas fork 'em over! Please **smiles sweetly**


	7. Where was I?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update.

Jack's POV

"The thing I remember the most is how sick you got after we came home." Jerry sat down and took the mug of hot chocolate from Bobby.

"Huh?" Angel said in confusion. I shook my head, if Jerry had the memory of an elephant; Angel had the memory of a fly. He forgets what he ate for breakfast, five minutes after he gets up from the table.

"You don't remember that?" Bobby was in disbelief.

"Well, he wouldn't remember, that the night he spent some time in jail." Jerry sipped some of his drink. Bobby and I 'oooed' with realization when that memory came flooding back. Angel had gotten caught shop lifting later that night and Ma was so angry at him she wouldn't go down to the county police station to bail him out. Although it's a good thing he wasn't there.

* * *

Flashback 

"_Jackie, Sweetheart are you feeling alright?" Ma's worried voice came from my right. We were all seated around the dinner table later that night. To be truthful, I felt horrible. After spending two hours on the ice and being on it more than I was on _top _of it, I was cold and sore and achy. I felt so cold, even though I'd taken a long shower and was decked out in a pair of Bobby's old sweats and wooly socks._

_I had my arm propped up, blocking her from my view, my head laid on my hand. I nodded to her but didn't make eye contact. My eyes always tell the truth even if I'm lying. _

"_Well, in that case, take your elbow off the table." She didn't believe me, I know I didn't, but she was all about manners, so I obliged and slid my arm off the table and continued to fork at my baked potato. "So how did you do? Is there going to be another hockey player in the family?"_

_My 'brothers' burst out laughing at this comment and I sighed deeply. I wanted to fit in and be as good as them, but I just wasn't athletic. After a while I did decent, as long as someone was close by to catch me if I fell. _

"_What's so funny?" Ma sounded concerned. That just got them started again. But then Jerry noticed how uncomfortable I looked and took pity on me._

"_Nothing, Ma. Jack just needs some work. He's just a little rusty that's all." He gave me a pat on the back. _

"_Yeah, Jerry, he's a little more than rusty." Angel snorted into his drink and I felt two people kick him under the table. Angel looked up at Bobby in surprise, who shut him up with look. I sighed again and this time got the attention of Jerry. Bobby and Angel had already started bickering, again. _

_He felt my head with the back of him hand. "You're a little hot." He looked at Ma with a worried expression._

"_Can I be done?" I asked, hoping to dodge the nervous glances that would be forming soon. She gave me one last look and nodded. I went to pick up my plate full of food when Jerry told me he'd get it later. _

_My body seemed to be in slow motion as I trudged up the stairs, with my feet dragging. As soon as I got to the room Angel and I shared, I dropped onto the bed and began to shiver. I couldn't shake the cold feeling that had crept in my body from the moment I had stepped onto the ice. After fighting with the blankets for a few seconds, I wiggled under them and wrapped the sheets up over my head, attempting to keep some kind of warmth in. _

_I must have dropped off to sleep because the next thing I knew Angel was in the room getting some clothes out of him side of the closet. _

"_What are you doing?" I yawned and snuggled deeper in the blankets, trying to stay warm. _

_He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Sorry, Jack. I was trying to be quiet. Me and Sofi are going out for a while." _

"_That girl from down the street? The one Bobby fights with at school?" I asked. He grinned._

"_Yeah, that's her. She's sexy right?" I rolled my eyes, at that age I wasn't quite into girls, and that's also about the time I acquired the nickname Fairy, but we won't get into that right now. _

"_Sure." I shivered again and a moment later I began to feel nauseous. He looked at me a moment later, after my tone confused him._

"_Jerry's right, you are feeling good, are ya?" He sat on the edge of the bed. I shrugged. Once again, one of my brothers checked my temperature with their hand and frowned. "I'd better tell Ma that you've got a temperature."_

"_No, I'm fine, just tired and cold." _

"_You don't feel cold." He argued. I pleaded with him, giving him a sad look and he gave in. "Alright, but when I get back, if you're not feeling better, I'm telling her." _

"_Deal." I agreed. He messed up my hair and grinned again._

"_So you think I'm gonna get lucky tonight?" I rolled my eyes again and this time he laughed as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. _

_The next time I woke was to the sound of the phone ringing. We had a lot of phones in the house, one in the: kitchen, living room, Ma's room, Bobby and Jerry's room, and our room. _

_I couldn't force myself to move my arms to answer the phone and after a few rings someone answered downstairs. A few minutes later, I heard Ma ranting about something. Then the door slammed shut and all was quiet in the house, until Bobby started laughing, he must've waited 'til Ma left. _

_Bobby isn't exactly quiet, so I could hear him coming up the stairs. He barged into my room, flinging the door so it cracked against the wall behind it. "Angel's in jail!" He started laughing after that, which didn't help my headache._

_I groaned and slipped onto my side just in time to loose whatever I had managed to eat at dinner earlier that night. Evidentially, Bobby had never seen a person throw up because his eyes bugged out and before he could say a word, _he _threw up. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"That was the grossest thing ever." Bobby shuddered. Jerry snickered.

"Just be happy you didn't have to clean it up." He said and thought of his Ma.

"Yeah, she was always good at the sick thing." I said, without realizing I'd said it.

"So where was I when all of this happened?" Angel's face was blank. Bobby and I busted out laughing while Jerry shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" He was genuinely confused.

A/N: Thanks again to all of my great reviewers…I'm sorry for the horrible wait. Please review!

Thanks to: **Embry, Windstar, The Next Marauder, Storyteller906, **and** Snowgurl54**


End file.
